Of Sawdust and other tastes
by Pigy190
Summary: Adrienette soulmates taste fic. oneshot.


AN: This breaks canon. I don't even know where it would take place. ?

I put 13-23 as the age range from Marinette's soulmate because in this universe, the soulmate is always within a 5 year age range either younger or older and she's 18.

* * *

Alya, I can't take this anymore," Marinette moaned, her head buried in her arms. Alya patted her back.

"You can always introduce him to real food when you meet him," Alya said.

"I woke up this morning to _sawdust flavor in my mouth._ " Marinette's voice went shrill.

Alya hid her grin behind her hand. Marinette turned her head and glared at her best friend. Alya had been lucky and figured out Nino was her soulmate when they were 14. Since then, she hadn't had to taste anything unsavory nor had to worry about Nino's food ruining her dinner.

"I'm sorry, Mari," she said. "But really, if you put a bit of effort into this..." Marinette narrowed her eyes at Alya. Alya knew very well _why_ Marinette didn't put any effort into figure out who her soulmate was. Being Ladybug took up any bit of free time she had. It was hard enough not to just drop her transformation in front of Chat Noir just to get rid of that stress in her insisted it was better that way, but with the number of times Marinette had tried to get in touch with Chat or Chat with her while one wasn't transformed and failed, Marinette wasn't sure.

"Alya, I can't," she moaned. "How would I even start?"

"Well, who do you know that eats gross food regularly?" Alya asked, staring pointedly at Adrien, but Marinette had once again buried her face in her arms.

"Everything okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked. Marinette's head shot up.

"A-adrien! Y-yes! E-very things is f-fine!" She grinned widely. Adrien grinned back.

"If you're sure," he said.

She nodded vigorously, cursing her continued awkwardness around Adrien. Five years of being in the same class as him and she was still completely weird.

"How was your breakfast, Adrien?" Alya asked pointedly. Adrien groaned.

"Horrible," he said. "Those protein bars are disgusting. I'm lucky my soulmate, whoever she is, has good taste." Marinette sighed, missing the point completely.

"You are lucky," she groaned. "Mine eats the nastiest stuff." The teacher walked in cutting off any further conversation.

Alya shook her head, still struggling with how dense her best friend was being.

MLBMLBMLBMLB

Ladybug lay on her back on a random rooftop waiting for Chat Noir. They were practicing finding each other without GPS. She was tired and bored. She wished she could drop the transformation and talk to Tikki, but the kwami wouldn't be happy with her so easily giving up her identify to Chat.

Thirty-five minutes after she'd set up her spot, Chat appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Found you, M'lady!" He said. Ladybug grinned. She'd become rather fond of Chat over the years they'd been working together. Sometimes she wondered if she should just give up on Adrien. Chat certainly wouldn't mind.

He flopped down next to her. Ladybug suppressed a shiver at how close he was. A few years ago she would have bolted. Now she almost wished he'd wrap and arm around her.

"How was your day, M'lday?" Chat asked her. She sighed heavily.

"Fine." She said. Chat raised an eyebrow at her. She felt her resolve to keep a distance waver again. She trusted Chat and relied on him more than anyone else in her life other than Alya, but he knew almost nothing about her, and she about him.

"Okay, I'm not," she said sighing again. "My soulmate eats the most horrible food." Chat grimaced.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked, thinking of his kwami. Nothing could be worse than the camembert Plagg made him carry around everywhere. Okay, it could, but what 13-23 year old would voluntarily eat like that? He only ever did because his father had agreed to let him stay in school as long as he followed a strict diet.

"Sawdust," Ladybug moaned. "This morning I woke up to the taste of sawdust in my mouth. I don't know if he's a hippy or just on a horrible diet, but I can't take it." Chat stilled for a second, before forcing a grin on his face. Ladybug was still looking up and the sky and thankfully didn't notice. He tried again, not daring to hope:

"Maybe he just spent the night partying and was hung over? Or he's really young and -" Chat broke off at the look on Ladybug's face.

"I would believe that _if this wasn't the norm_ ," she said. "He's always on some sort of bland or gross food kick. This evening he ruined my dinner by drinking a gross chocolate protein shake... There are tasty healthy foods, why does he have to eat like this?" Chat had frozen completely. Ladybug was describing his meals that day. Ladybug was describing his diet.

"Chat?" She said. "Chat Noir?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"You had strawberries as an afterschool snack around four," he said. Ladybug jumped to her feet.

"How?" She demanded.

"I could taste it."

The sentence hung between them. Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. The silence stretched on. Chat was just about to turn and leave when Ladybug broke it.

" _Why on earth do you eat that disgusting food?"_ Marinette paused. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEALS YOU'VE RUINED?"

"I don't have a choice."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE A CHOICE?" Ladybug asked, her voice getting shriller by the second.

"M'lady, please," Chat said. "You're going to draw attention to us."

" _Fine but explain to me why the hell you eat that shitty ass food."_ She hissed at him. Chat sighed.

"It's easier to show you," he said. Ladybug gestured at him, all thoughts of secret identities forgotten. "Not here. It's too exposed."

"Then where?" Ladybug asked.

"The school? It's empty now, and neutral ground," he suggested. Ladybug gestured for him to lead the way.

The ran across the roofs in silence, both reeling with the news that they'd been fighting with their soulmates for five years. When they got to the school, Chat found a hidden corner.

"Plagg! Claws in!" Ladybug watched as the transformation slipped away to reveal Adrien Agreste standing before her. She stumbled backwards. This had to be a joke. A horrible, cruel joke. Adrien took a step towards her.

"M'lady?" He asked. Ladybug shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Adrien's face fell.

"It's okay," he said, voice thick. Sometimes soulmates just didn't work out. Sometimes there was too much between them before they realized it. "You don't have to -" Ladybug cut him off with a whisper.

"Tikki, spots off." Marinette refused to look at Adrien as the transformation dropped.

"Marinette?" His voice was full of hope. Marinette looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"H-Hey," she said, her face turning bright red.

"I should have known," he said, grinning broadly. "You're notorious for your sweet tooth." Marinette wasn't sure her face could get any redder than it already was. Adrien wondered if that blush went down the rest of her body.

"Y-you're not u-upset?" Marinette asked. Adrien shook his head.

"Are you?" It was definitely possible to get redder. She shook her head afraid to speak. Adrien took a step towards her. She froze. "Marinette?" She looked at him, pupils blown. She looked terrified.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. To his surprised Marinette started laughing. And wouldn't stop.

"Do I need to call Alya?" He asked after a few minutes. That seemed to sober her up.

"N-no, I'm fine," she said. "I just... you're Chat Noir. You're my _soulmate_. _Adrien Agreste is my soulmate._ "

"At least now you know why I eat such horrible food. My dad keeps me on a model's diet." Marinette opened and closed her mouth.

"No wonder Alya keeps looking at me like I'm an idiot," she moaned. "She's never going to let me live this down." Adrien laughed and walked toward her until he was nearly touching her.

"I'm sure I'll get just as much from them," he said grinning. Marinette grinned back. "Can I kiss you?"

Marinette laughed. "Of course, silly K-" Adrien cut her off, pressing his lips against hers.

Their first kiss was a mess of teeth and tongues. They pulled away laughing.

Their second kiss was much better.

When they walked into school the next day, the whole class sighed with relief. Everyone had figured it out before them.

* * *

AN: Why didn't anyone tell then? Idk, it's funnier to just watch them suffer hilariously?


End file.
